Strong Again
by YOUKNOWWHAT
Summary: A light ShiroxIchi...IchixShiro fanfiction based around a dream I had about Shirosaki finally appearing in the manga in chapter 367.


**Somewhat spoilers dealing with the manga as of recent (a.k.a. Vizards)**

So I had a dream that this story was the next chapter of bleach (Ch. 367 that is) and I wanted to cry :C Kubo has given us a new Ichigo look…but still now Shirosaki! So my dream was basically a showing of Shirosaki, finally, but then taking him away just as easily. I refined the story seeing as dreams are strange and random shit like collars and dresses appear _. If you want a unrefined version, I have no problem making a second chapter with the unrefined version xD;

ONE SHOT, GO!

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

It looked grim for the Gotei 13: Many Captains were weakened or stuck in Hueco Mundo, shinigami were down for the count, and already one pillar protecting the human world Karakura Town had been destroyed. Just as things were at its worst and Aizen's fire-cage had been blown away by the new-coming hollow beast, 8 previous shinigami appeared in the sky. The Vizards dawned their masks and attacked save for a few.

In the process of Holowfying, Mashiro, Love, and Rose were sitting in midair with one of Hachi's powerful barriers surrounding them as their humans forms changed drastically. The first to rise out from the barrier was Rose. His blond hair waved behind him as his body resembled much of a large flat beast with sharp limbs shooting out from beneath. He looked like something out of Fantasia 2000.

As he swept across the sky, his limbs seemed to lash out at any Arrancar in his path. Unfortunately for Ichigo, who got back here from Hueco Mundo with some help from Grimmjow, he was in the path of a limp. The black appendage shoot through him and out just as quickly, taking something white with him. All around him, the unlucky Arrancar were stabbed as well, second forms of their souls being taken from them. Most dropped like flies, but the strong stood. As Ichigo watched whatever was taken from him quickly move away from him, it dawned on him that what was taken from him was truly what mattered to him most, his Hollow.

"King!" The hollow screamed with an arm outstretched, Rose's black appendage wrapping around his body like a python. It delved into the Hollow's energy, sucking him dry. Ichigo cursed and took off after his Hollow, a frightened look across his face. As soon as he reached his hollow's hand, he gripped him tight by the arm and used Tensa Zangetsu to rip away the black python slowly killing his Hollow Half. The cut off part dissolved in midair, but Rose went on his marry way not even noticing.

Ichigo's Hollow was shaken badly, his usual menacing demeanor replaced with a child-like fear. Hugging the shaken figure, Ichigo smiled with relief and said that everything was okay, he was safe. However, the hollow gripped to Ichigo's tattered bankai outfit. As the battle took place beyond them, the Hollow suddenly cupped Ichigo's face on both sides and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, however. The Hollow cringed back as if in strong pain and his arms were tucked close to his own chest. Ichigo paniced and lowered them both to the ground in an uninjured part of the fake Karakura. As Ichigo lowered the cringing hollow to the pavement, the dark eyes jerked around in his head, looking every which way until thy landed on Ichigo. He finally smiled tenderly at the human he'd been trying to kill for so long and chuckled. Ichigo looked confused at his Hollow when suddenly the other spoke up. "An' now m' work is done." He whispered. Something clicked in Ichigo and he felt the Hollow's usual presence in his head, but it was different from before. It was like all he could feel was his hollow powers, but not the hollow himself. Ichigo realized what was happening.

"No…you can't leave now. I need you…I need you to help fight!" Ichigo yelled, saddened. The Hollow simply kept his calm smile and eyes facing Ichigo. "No ya don'…" The weakened Hollow slowly went limp in Ichigo's arms as his head rolled to the side, looking away from the Shinigami with open, dead eyes. Ichigo stared down at the limp figure in his arms as true realization hit him. A few tears were shed as he hesitantly picked up the hollow into a hug. Even if all this time the hollow had hated him and tried to kill him for dominance, Ichigo still cared for his enemies in the end.

The Hollow's body suddenly burst as if turning to ash and disappeared into the ground as if being absorbed. It took Ichigo a while until he could finally stand. No longer did he need to bother with that whining voice in his head…a voice he would miss for years to come. He turned around, a determined look on his tear-stained face.

"Getsuga Tenshou." All was red and black as the strongest, largest Getsuga was released. This fight would not last long.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

And so goes a sad story…which I will be drawing a sister picture for. BY the way, this was just ONE part of a dream I had. Crazy stuff happened right after this…then I woke up :(

RxR Please…sorry it's short D,|


End file.
